United States of America
The United States of America, also referred to as America or the United States, is a federal constitutional republic comprising fifty states and a federal district. In 2021, America lost its status as a superpower after a series of economic recessions. With America reduced to a corrupted and vulnerable shadow of her former self, the European Federation eventually replaced America as the the most powerful nation on Earth. History For events that occurred in the Modern Timeline, ''see History of the United States Age of Unrest In 2019, the Age of Unrest began with the 2019 Religious Riots. In February of 2019, a street preacher began to preach on the grounds of Evergreen Institute. Though the Holy Spirit of God in Him enabled the man to win people over, a majority of the student body responded angrily, perceiving the street preacher as a threat against their Constitutional right to "freedom of religion" and one's right to think for yourself. The street preaching soon came to a head when several Evergreen Institute students organized a mass protest against the street preaching, condemning the street preacher as a threat against the Constitutional right to freedom of religion. Students even complained to campus police about the man, but they did nothing. Still, the street preaching persisted, and on March 5th, Evergreen Institute students resorted to heckling and booing street preachers that preached to the institute. Still, the street preaching persisted and the students, fed up with the prosletyzing, angrily pelted the street preachers with food scraps and snowballs (during snowy weather). But their efforts seemed to be in vain: he still came back. This incensed students Doug Harris and Mathilda McCullum, who banded together and a couple of other fellow angry students decided to "go on the offensive", organizing a huge protest against the preachers. When the preachers persisted, McCullum and her fellow students resorted to verbal slander and condemnation, which soon attracted students all over the Evergreen Institute, many of whom joined the demonstration. Protesters began chanting slogans like, "Let Freedom Ring" and "Death to Religious Dogma!" One student even chanted, "Hail Satan," just to troll the street preachers. This soon escalated into a riot when the students began angrily throwing melted snow at the street preacher in an attempt to drive him away. One day, Evergreen Institute student soon learned that Metallica would be playing a concert in Downtown St. Louis, and that the street preachers may be preaching there as well. As some of the students wanted to attend the concert, it was decided that some of the students would attend the concert, while others launch a protest against the street preachers. Sure enough, the street preachers were on the concert grounds, preaching against heavy metal and denouncing it as "Satanic music." This was the last straw for students Doug Harris and Mathilda McCullum: Harris, McCullum, and a couple of other fellow angry students launched a massive demonstration and publicly shamed the street preachers as they preached to the masses. When the preacher persisted, McCullum and her fellow students resorted to verbal slander and condemnation, which soon attracted other concertgoers who were also perturbed and angry that the preachers were ruining the show for everyone. Eventually, this escalated into physical violence when one student began physically assaulting the street preacher out of annoyance, at one point managing to destroy one of the signs carried by one of the preachers. From there, the demonstration became a massive brawl-millions of people swarmed the preachers and physically assaulted them, cursing their "fundamentalist" agenda, and at one point someone used a blowtorch to set the signposts regarding Christian doctrine of the Last Judgment on fire while another participant angrily shredded a banner proclaiming the wrath of God while shouting, "LONG LIVE FREEDOM!" The incident soon attracted worldwide attention via the Internet, with thousands of students live-streaming the event on Facebook and uploading video footage of the incident on YouTube. One particular YouTube video, shot by Maglio, went viral, with Edward's footage, titled "The War Begins Here...." attracting millions of views seemingly overnight. Edward himself even became a poster child for the "Freethought Revolution". Due to Edward's footage going viral, millions of people across the nation spoke of the video. Edward's footage was even broadcast live on various news stations. In addition to re-igniting the controversial debate between the right to protest and hate speech, Edward's video footage of the Metallica Concert Demonstration sparked a new debate as to whether street preaching was in itself a violation of the Separation of Church and State as declared in the US Constitution. The nationwide community as a whole was divided: some in the international community applauded the actions of the participants of the demonstration as "warriors of free thought", while others denounced the demonstration as an infringement on freedom of religion and a showcase of bigotry and hate speech. Edward himself eventually spoke publicly regarding allegations that Edward was promoting "hatred against Christianity", claiming that it was not his intention for the demonstration to become a riot and that he was merely showcasing to the world the people's right to freedom of expression. He also insisted that he had no part in assaulting the street preachers (which the video footage clearly shows; Edward did not physically assault anybody at any point during the demonstration), though he readily admitted that he participated in the verbal shaming of the street preachers during an interview with Fox News. Edward's viral footage also inspired other students and various other people to hold similar protests against street preachers: one student at the University of California Berkley posted on YouTube a video of a similar demonstration against Oneness Pentecostal preachers preaching against a heavy metal concert. Another student recorded himself angrily cursing and ranting against the Westboro Baptist Church, while another young man recorded an incident involving an angry mob vandalizing the Westboro Baptist Church building itself. In May of 2019, America decided to (unofficially) declare war on a new terrorist group known as The Eternals, a narco-terrorist organization that had effectively taken over the nation of Venezuela. It began with the kidnapping and murders of an American CIA agent and a British MI6 agent, as well as the kidnapping of two tourists, Carolyn Maynard and Olivia Martin. Fearing that two women would end up like the American and British spies if they weren't rescued, tourist Edward Maglio joined forces with some of his friends and the elusive British assassin known as Deathshade to rescue the hsotages and destroy the cartel/terrorist group. The events of February and March of 2019 were perceived by some as the beginning of a more democratic society. However, in the eyes of various religious groups, these events seemed to spark what they called "the Age of Godlessness." A year later, in 2020, Donald Trump lost the 2020 election, having been defeated by Karen Beckford, who later went on to become the 46th President of the United States. Under her administration, America was changed forever: on March 19, 2021, President Beckford signed a new law that criminalized abortion worldwide: the Infant Preservation Act. This new act was notorious for two reasons: first, it overturned Roe v. Wade, the abortion precedent America had followed for years. Second, it prescribed a rather "extreme" punishment for people who have had abortions: people found guilty of abortions faced either life imprisonment without parole or the death penalty. The IPA was first utilized in the infamous ''Carver v. Indiana ''case: '''Diamond Carver,' a young woman, was impregnated due to rape. She was able to testify and convince the courts that her baby was from a rape. In private, however, she confided to her family that she did not want to keep the baby and wanted an abortion. Persuaded by pro-choice friends to abort the child, Diamond booked an appointment at an abortion clinic, the procedure headed by a man named Patrick Hawkins. Unfortunately, Patrick was soon reported to the police for discussing a future abortion with Diamond. Diamond checked in for the appointment, but moments later police burst in and arrested both Patrick and Diamond on the spot. The court convicted both Patrick and Diamond for conspiracy to murder. Diamond cooperated with the police by testifying that several of her pro-choice friends suggested the idea of abortion to her. Consequently, Patrick was sentenced to death while Diamond and all the people who played a role in her planned abortion were sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. On April 10th, Beckford also signed into law "Directive 66", a initiative that allows for a militarized force in the United States of America. This effectively transforms America into a Police State. American Dark Ages The year 2020 also marked the beginning of the "American Dark Ages"; the United States entered a Second Great Depression, thanks to a coup against the Chinese President Xi Jingping. Under a new anti-American government, China cut trade deals with the United States, leaving the United States in a state of economic turmoil, eventually losing its status as a superpower. Gas prices skyrocketed exponentially, various infrastructures deteriorated, and millions of Americans were out of work. Category:Countries